


Where to find comfort

by dorkygabriel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, idk i just love the idea of hannibal comforting will, this is set kinda early on in season 1 after Will killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In need of comfort and support, Will finds himself parked outside a certain house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to find comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I'm kinda very obsessed with fluffy hannigram, so hey. Here is some fluffy hannigram.

Will pulled up outside of Dr. Lecters house, not sure as to why he ended up here or what he planned to say, but he needed comfort. He'd set out originally to just go on a long car drive, but the next thing he knew he was parked. Here. 

He treaded through the thick layer of winter snow towards the front door, only dressed in a tshirt and shorts, freezing cold. He knocked with shaky hands, before pulling them back towards his chest, rubbing them together for warmth and fiddling with his thumbs as the door swung open. 

"Will?" Hannibal answered, concered, as he looked at the rather under dressed man stood at his door. 

"H-Hi." Will's teeth chattered, causing a stutter in his speech. 

Hannibal watched his entire body shake for a second, before stepping back and sideways, "Please, come inside." 

Will did just that, feeling a shiver pass down his spine again as he walked by Hannibal. He made his way to the couch, sitting down as he rubbed his hands along his arms for extra warmth, watching as Hannibal walked past him. 

"So, what made you drive an hour in the snow here at this hour, Will? In your pyjamas no less." Hannibal said, just out of sight. 

"I, uh.. I guess I don't know." Will replied honestly.  Hannibal returned a second later with a thick blanket, wrapping around Will who took it gratefully, before sitting besides him. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"This isn't therapy." 

"No, your next appointment isn't for a day or so. Don't think I'm asking as your psychiatrist, but rather as.. Your friend."

  Will ducked his head slightly, letting out a small sigh.

  "I don't know. I just needed to get out of the house. I didn't intend to come here, but, well, here I am." 

"Here you are." Hannibal watched Will pull the blanket more around himself, still emitting a slight shake. 

That left the two in a silence for a little while, Will gradually warming up and doing so gratefully. At some point Hannibal had left the room, which Will had only just noticed, so he just left his eyes glance about the room aimlessly. He was pulled back out of his almost day dream like state when he heard the clang of a mug against the small coffee table. His eyes shot towards where he'd heard the sound, before trailing up to see Hannibal. Without words, Will asked what he'd made. 

"Tea." Hannibal replied simply, passing the mug over to Will. "It's herbal, Chamomile. It helps you to calm down." 

Whereas, actually, said type of tea makes you sleepy if you drink it, the ingredients have been used as sleeping aid for centuries. Sleeping technically calmed you down, though, so he wasn't 100% lying, and Hannibal knew Will needed sleep, and he also knew Will wouldn't drink it if he knew what it was for. 

"Thank you." Will said, sipping some of the hot beverage.

 "I... Keep seeing Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Anywhere and everywhere." Will admitted after a while.

  "Killing someone isn't easy. It's normal for people to 'see' their victims, usually due to guilt. Do you feel guilty for what you did, Will?" 

Will shook his head once. "He had to be killed, he was a _monster_." 

After a few seconds, Will continued. "I don't feel guilty for him being dead." 

"But.. You do, for killing him?" Hannibal inferred, watching as Will's eyes drooped a little. 

Will gave a half hearted shrug, yawning. "Maybe."  

"Has the tea helped you? How do you feel?" Hannibal's eyes were pretty much trained on Will's.

  "Tired." Will's eyes were practically closed.

  "Good. You looked like you need sleep." 

Will nodded, but through his efforts, he found himself nodding off. Too tired to think, he let his body fall limp to the side. The side that Hannibal just so happened to be sitting. Will's head rested on Hannibal's thigh, and Hannibal gave a small smile when looking down at him. This must be the most peacful he's seen Will. Slowly pulling the blanket up over Will's shoulders, he let his fingers gently stroke through Will's hair. Hannibal knew he'd stay asleep for quite a while, but he didn't mind staying here with him, besides, Will was looking for comfort and now he'd found it, in Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm still experimenting with how I write hannigram, or will and hannibal in general so sorry if it sucks! Comments and Kudos' are always appreciated! ♡


End file.
